Diamante Telesca
= Diamante Telesca = Known Information Diamante was elected to the Council of Solace in February of the 6th year of Adelrune and concluded her term as the nation's Master of State the following year. She now serves as the Amalgamation ambassador to the Unity Council. Formally, she was the Celestine ambassador to Solace and was awarded status as a noble of the Celestine Empire by Queen Diana for her service. She is also currently Cole's Queen of Diamonds and was formally honored as a Hero of Port Frey by the Unity government for her involvement in the planning and leadership during the conflict against Bel'e'athru. Her base of operations is her home in Solace proper, and she spends a fair amount of time on her husband's ship, The Blood Diamond. First Life Originally from the Kingdom of Voi in the Amalgamation,Diamante is the second child of Archduke Domitian Calarco and Lady Aurelia Telesca of Shadow’s Edge. Her twin brother, Benoit, was heir to their father’s lands and titles until, at the age of 14, the twins ran away to Cyrus, the Amalgamation capital, to live a life of passion and pleasure in the darker corners of the city. Over the next two years Diamante and Benoit gathered a following of discontent young nobles and oppressed common folk, uniting them in a rebellion against the Church of Chorus. During an attempt to assassinate the Voice of Chorus this rebel movement discovered that they had been betrayed, and several members were arrested by the Inquisition. After being interrogated and tortured within an inch of their lives, Benoit and Diamante were beheaded in front of an assembly of ranking nobility called from every kingdom of the Amalgamation to witness the occasion. They were 16 at the time. First Returned Six months later, Diamante came back to life on the island of Tear as one of the first Returned. Pressed into taking charge of the ragged group after besting all of her opponents in a Celestine sponsored tournament, Diamante established the first Council (then known as the Triumvirate) of what would later become the city-state of Solace and led the Returned in the beginning conflicts against Valdir. After acting as the leader of the Returned for only a few months, Diamante ceded the position in order to take up rank in the Celestine Army where she worked closely with their General and Archmagus. She was later captured alongside the bulk of the force by the demon-possessed Lady Orianna and held prisoner for several months until the demoness was eventually defeated. Embracing Solace After being released from captivity, Diamante became one of Archmagus Gomadawn’s apprentices, eventually taking his place in Solace as interim Ambassador. When the Archmagus was murdered scarcely half a year later, Diamante permanently took over the position in which she continues to serve. Unofficially, she also advised the Council of Solace, helping them navigate the treacherous waters of establishing the growing government as an actual city-state recognized by the civilized nations. It was her signature, on behalf of the Celestine Empire, that eventually brought this status into effect. It was scarcely a few months after her reappearance in Solace that Diamante met Atilus Kayne, the Cole pirate who would steal her heart and later become her husband. It is said that as soon as their eyes locked across the crowded tavern in Port Fray that sparks began to fly, leading to the infamously tumultuous romance at the center of Solace's juiciest gossip. During this time Diamante also became acquainted with Atilus's mentor and business partner, Connor, the Jack of Spades. Impressed by Connor's savvy, and swept off her feet by Atilus's dashing good looks, Diamante immediately declared her allegiance to the House of Spades, becoming an instrumental ally in the Card Game. Over a year later she was rewarded for this loyalty when Connor became the new King of Cole and declared her the Queen of Diamonds. Atilus was awarded the King of Diamonds for his own service in the game, and the pair recently made their joining official in the eyes of the civilized nations through their marriage, which took place on Yule in the 6th year of Adelrune. The Greater Picture Though Diamante is a loyal citizen of Solace, she is perhaps most famous for her skill with international relations. Born a noble of the Amalgamation, she has since been awarded nobility in two additional countries, named royalty in another, and is rumored to be a close personal friend of the rulers of each. Using this influence to the maximum advantage, she has ambassadors stationed in multiple courts throughout the world, and has sent troops from her personal force to aid in the fight against the risen Bal'e'athru. Witnessed negotiating with everyone from Effendal lords to Inquisitors, Diamante's message is one of peace and unity in the face of the common enemy that threatens all. Most recently Diamante was instrumental in brokering peace between the Gael and the Celestine Empire, acting as the representative of the latter nation during the peace talks that took place in Solace in December of the 6th year of Adelrune. Unity ever in her sights, she also arranged and hosted a peace summit in Port Frey for the various Amalgamation powers, leading to an alliance between the Inquisition, the Kingdom of Hastings, and Solace itself. Once the Amalgamation is properly stabilized, she hopes to foster a coalition between the human and Effendal nations, as well as the Chalice orders, in order to finally defeat Bal'e'athru. Lineage House Calarco A once noble house of the Voi kingdom of the Amalgamation, House Calarco’s seat of power used to be the settlement known as Shadow’s Edge, nestled in the valley of the mountains that mark the natural border of the Amalgamation and the Nadine Empire. Shadow’s Edge was spared much of the peril that normally accompanies a border city as it is only accessible through a single pass. Additionally, the city’s keep was carved from the cliffside and acted as a nearly impenetrable defensive retreat, though, it was only capable of holding a portion of the settlement’s total citizenry. House Calarco was led by Archduke Domitian Calarco, and his second wife Archduchess Tacita Calarco. His eldest children, fraternal twins by his first wife, were executed approximately five and a half years ago for unforgivable treason, and there has been much speculation as to why the remainder of the house was spared this same fate. Following the death of his original heirs, Cassius, his only child by his second wife, stood to inherit the title and lands. Domitian earned a reputation for being incredibly pious and was well known for his strong arguments in favor of the Church of Chorus, and his condemnation of anyone, especially the nobility, who were in conflict with it. For this reason, many were reluctant to cross him, as his enemies had a habit of finding themselves under Inquisitorial investigation. According to scattered reports coming out of the Amalgamation, Shadow's Edge was recently breached by the Coatl horde, and Domitian, along with his wife and subjects, was killed in the ensuing slaughter. As rumors indicate that Cassius recently joined the ranks of the Returned, "reuniting" with his elder half-sister on the island of Tear, the future of House Calarco remains up in the air, as does the fate of the rest of the Amalgamation. Colors: Crimson, cerulean, and silver Symbol: A silver serpent coiled around a crimson crescent moon on a cerulean field. Motto: “Rise Above” Primary Resources: Metal ores, semi-precious stones House Telesca House Telesca was once a minor noble house known throughout the Amalgamation for its incredibly skilled healers and channelers. Approximately 18 years ago the head of House Telesca, then Count Dionte Telesca, was arrested and put on trial for consorting with false deities. After being found guilty of heresy, Dionte was executed and House Telesca was stripped of its titles and lands as an example to the nobility of the consequences of seeking power from forbidden entities. Colors: Saffron, violet, and gray Symbol: A gray door that stands slightly ajar on a violet field. A few rays of light shine forth from whatever lies beyond. Motto: “Healing Within” Status As Cole royalty, Diamante wears six pins. In addition to this status, she is also a noble of Solace, the Amalgamation, and Celestine Empire, a Knight of the Order of the Silver Chalice, the Celestine Ambassador to Solace, and she holds rank in the Celestine army. Titles: -Heart Taker -Seducer of Imps -Slayer of Void Spiders -Goddess Creator of Solace -Stone Cold Diamante -Queen of Diamonds -Diamond in the Rough -Savior of Valdir Allies * Atilus Kayne (husband, Returned) * King Connor * Blackfish (step-daughter) * Wrathmore Bane * King Shakes * Loremaster Gabriel * Princess Hastings of the Amalgamation * Councilwoman Caeli Oakenthorn * Councilwoman Aislynn, Champion of Solace * Laurel Bay (Battle Sister, Returned) * Queen Diana of the Celestine Empire * Honor Blade Francisco de la Corsca of Dace * Aleister Moridaine, Archmage of the Arcane Consortium Enemies * Archduke Domitian Calarco (father, deceased) * Cassius Calarco (half-bother, Returned) * Father Lysander Rumors * It is a common theory that Diamante’s father, Archduke Calarco, murdered her mother so that he would be free to remarry and expand his influence. * In order to rid himself of undesirable heirs and prevent his entire line from being purged for treason, Archduke Calarco discovered his children’s assassination plot and betrayed them to the Inquisition before triumphantly attending their execution. * The Archduke has unsuccessfully tried to have his daughter assassinated twice since her return. * Supposedly Lady Diamante and her twin were closer than just brother and sister, and their sinful relationship is the real reason that the Archduke arranged for their deaths. * Taking after her father, it is said that Lady Diamante also likes to have unruly people executed. * Has a crush on Thorros. * It is widely known that Lady Diamante, before her death, was actually the head of a secret organization of the Church of Chorus. This organization was to challenge the church with "Heretics" and "False Prophets". These Sinners were put on trial and "executed" for their sins, to help the Church stand true in the eyes of its believers. * Rumor has it that Diamante has started to take an active rule in Amalgamation politics. * It is rumored that Dame Diamante is organizing a seventh Chalice, The Cerulean Chalice. It is rumored that this happened after a brief and torrid love affair with a mermaid. * Dame Diamante is increasingly fearful of the possible collapse of the Celestine Empire. * Has begun a diplomatic peace movement with the notorious Imps of Tear, the first step of which is her marriage to the young but dashing and greatly talented Imp Little Bal'e'a'thru. * Dame Diamante was recently seen in Port Frey taking up arms against the notorious Diamonds while wearing a fabulous and powerful hat announcing her new position as Queen of the Pirates of the Mist. * Dame Diamante has begun a collection of special trading cards released through the same organization that publishes The Assassin. Her collection is focused on the cards that represent each of her fiancés. * Rumor around Port Frey has it that "Stone Cold Diamante", as many of the sailors are calling her, may actually be a siren in disguise. They fear that any who look her in the eyes will lose their soul and will. * Rumor has it the scale armor Lady Diamante wears is made from the status pins she holds. She's so politically protected by these pins that the will of all her subjects reflects damage off her. * Rumor has it the wedding was thrown together so as to protect Lady Diamonte's honor....For she is with a child that may or may not be Captain Kane's *Diamante has established a dark and powerful secret society in ally with several leaders and supernatural forces for the development of her New World Order. *It is said the "child" currently growing within Diamante is none other than the product of a dark conjugal between her and the allegedly insane vampire Valdir. *What most are calling a child of love between her and Captain Kane is actually a child sacrifice for a grand ritual to poison the Empress Nadine. *Diamante is having a child with Ser Aislynn? *Possible descendant or relation of the Trahazi, Velentr Kovalenko * Loves hugs. * Is actually a god, and is actively warring against other gods. * Is having an affair with their ex husband. * Has fallen in love with another. * Is actually a ruler of a secret, powerful kingdom and is interested in adding to her coffers by expanding her domain. Quotes “I agree that the Church of Chorus must be destroyed, but I will not pay the price of victory with the blood of peasants. We have already stolen their identities, their self-worth, and their very hope for the future. Now, as a result of a single act of careless ambition, thousands lay dead. Gone in the blink of an eye, as if their lives meant nothing. I will not murder my people for your vengeance, or mine. I will not kill them to “save” them. I will kill God.” "Where you're from, what you did, who you loved, that is all irrelevant now. It's gone. You are not that person any longer. All you can do is look to the future and keep moving. You move, you adapt, or you die. And if you fail, the world will fall with you." "Upon my name and honor, I swear that I will find a way to free you." "I do not kneel." Character Inspirations The Lannisters of the Song of Ice and Fire series Sidonie de la Courcel of the Kushiel's Legacy series Vin of the Mistborn Series Soundtrack https://play.spotify.com/user/126055510/playlist/60daJXBhqdqaT6ZkMzVXAO * Cold - Aqualung and Lucy Schwartz * Only You - Matthew Perryman Jones * Dream Brother (Alternate Take) - Jeff Buckley * Be Brave - My Brightest Diamond * Chasing Ghosts - The Crow and the Canary * Cloak of Feathers - The Sword * Nights in White Satin - The Moody Blues * The Consort - Rufus Wainwright * Underwater - Black Lab * The Lightning Strike (What if This Storm Ends) - Snow Patrol * Touch - Lights Fade Low * Hymns - Flip Grater * Devil Inside - London Grammar * My Heart With You - The Rescues * Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - XYLO